Dragon Chronicles
by Shining4Charizard
Summary: Crisis befalls the Pokémon World once more. After several millenia of peace, darkness rises again and threatens the very life of the world. Join Charizard and Flygon in their quest to lead their world back to peace.


**Author's notes: Happy 2014 everyone!**

**Here is Shining4Charizard with a brand new project (which hopefully DOESN'T turn out in a way that it doesn't make sense anymore). To everyone still reading and enjoying my stories: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! This story is going to be a multi-chapter story instead of a one-shot, but I'll still publish some one-shots once I have fitting ideas. So, without further ado... let's get this show on the road!**

**Pokémon: Dragon Chronicles – Chapter I: The Island of Dragons –**

The world of Pokémon in a very distant future. 6.000 years had passed since the Pokémon rebelled against the humans and wiped them from Earth's face in a war that became the worst in Pokémon history. The many regions and islands the Pokémon World consisted of had since reformed into one single continent. This super continent of Pokémonia was an utopia, where every Pokémon type could find a perfect environment for them to live in. As such, it was split into 18 different areas, each inhabited by one of the 18 Pokémon types. The areas were as follows: an island far to the west before the coastline of Pokémonia (Dragon types), a vast plain where thunderstorms are present each day (Electric types), a volcanic area to the northeast (Fire types), a large forest (Grass types), a forest consisting mainly of bamboo trees (Fighting types), a grassy field area with a lot of temples (Psychic types), a coastal mountain range (Flying types), a swamp (Poison types), a large futuristic city that was built from all towns and cities from all the regions (Steel types), a valley and a glacier made entirely of ice (Ice types), a ghostly forest with lots of graveyards (Ghost types), a beautiful forest where life seems to be sprouting everywhere (Fairy types), two large islands to the far west where the sun almost never shines (Dark types), another mountainous area (Rock types) next to a large desert (Ground types), a creepy jungle (Bug types), a grassy field without anything special about it (Normal types). This ensemble was completed by a large ocean and some islands surrounding Pokémonia (Water types). Each of these areas was ruled over by a powerful member of each type, called a Type Lord. The Type Lord was usually the most powerful Pokémon in that respective area and as such was respected by everyone as their supreme leader. Each area also had their own military force, usually overseen by the second most powerful Pokémon of that area, but there were some Type Lords that managed their military force by themselves, effectively making the military the leading force of that particular area. One such example would include Machamp, the Type Lord of Bamboo Forest and supreme leader of the Fighting Force, renowned as one of the most powerful armies on Pokémonia, even though the Fighting types of Bamboo Forest were not exactly a big nation population-wise. Other Type Lords decided not to have a military force at all, because they did not feel the need for one. The only Type Lord to do so was Sylveon, the empress of Magical Woods, where the Fairy types live. She said it was futile to have an army in a peaceful world and she may have been right about it, if the world really was peaceful. It had been for the last 5.000 years or so, but dark shadows are lurking again, threatening to throw Pokémonia into chaos and war…

Our story begins on an island far to the west of Pokémonia, where the Dragon Pokémon live. This island was called Wyrm's Hide because of that and was ruled by Dragonite, Type Lord of the Dragon type. He was an almost friendly ruler, treating the other Dragon types as family not as his subjects. The other Pokémon answered this with utmost loyalty and faith, especially Noivern, General of the Dragon Army and rumored to be the fastest Pokémon on all of Pokémonia. Noivern and Dragonite grew up together and trained so that one day, they could lead Wyrm's Hide to prosperity, a dream which became true when Dragonite was elected to be Type Lord of Wyrm's Hide and Noivern was installed as the military's leader.

The area where the Dragon Pokémon took residence was a circular valley surrounded by steep mountains which resembled the fangs of a Dragon earning them the nickname "Dragon's Jaw". On the other side, the mountains reached directly down into the sea, making it impossible to leave or enter the island without the ability of flight. The valley Wyrm's Hide was a strange place, consisting of many different areas, like a lake, a forest, a field and a rocky area, all the kinds of places where dragon-like Pokémon would love to live. Right in the center of the valley was a large, spear-like rock that rose up far beyond the dragon fangs surrounding it. This rock was where the Type Lord Dragonite lived and many holes to enter and exit it where dotted along its width.

Today, however, no one was allowed inside Dragonite's castle. A meeting between the Type Lords would be held in a large room with approximately three windows that opened up to west side of the island, making it possible to look at the forest far below. The large, rusty metal-doors leading to the conference room were shut tight, while Dragonite prepared to face his fellow Type Lords, who got here through the Psychic Lord's teleporting powers, except for the Type Lord of Water, who swam through an underground tunnel leading up to a large basin in the conference room, which was conveniently connected to the Large Ocean, where the Water Pokémon took residence.

As such, no one was allowed to enter the conference room, not even Dragonite's own daughter, a Flygon. She stood in front of the door, which was guarded by two Druddigon, and had a disappointed frown on her face.

"I want to go in there!" she cried, but the Druddigon guards ignored her.

"Let. Me. In!" She emphasized every single word in hopes the guards would listen to her, but they did not. Flygon's face turned red with anger and she flapped her wings twice to get their attention.

Still, there was no reaction.

"I swear, when I rule you, you'll get fired!" she yelled at the two, who still did nothing.

Angrily she walked into a tunnel which lead to one of the aforementioned holes in the spear-like rock and sat on the edge, still frowning and hunched over like she just got yelled at. From behind her, she could hear the two guards snicker. It was her own fault, she guessed, because she had never been all too serious before. She was a very playful individual, enjoying almost every moment of her young life and was as such ridiculed by other dragons.

But there was one thing that had always bothered her: the fact that other dragon types would call her 'half-breed'. She was confused about this, since many dragons had a second type, the most prominent of which was Flying among other things like Ground and Water, and there were even some Pokémon living here that just looked like dragons, but were not technically of the dragon type like Gyarados or Aerodactyl. Flygon sat up and looked up at the afternoon sky. Another thought crossed her mind: the fact that she never met her mother. Dragonite had never talked much about her and she knew that he practically raised her all by himself. He was her only blood relative she knew of, but he was not her only family. There was another Pokémon she considered close to her, a guardian, if you want. She knew that Pokémon since her birth and he was always there for her when she needed someone to talk to. It was not long before Dragonite enlisted him as her personal bodyguard, tasked with protecting her no matter what the case was. The Pokémon in question was dedicated to the point of sometimes getting a little overprotective, but Flygon did not mind, since he let her enough room for herself. But right now, it would have been nice to have him near her, if only to get her out of her intense boredom, which was why she got into a 'fight' with the guards.

As if on cue, the shadow of her guardian appeared in the sky, quickly coming closer and skillfully landing right next to her. The Pokémon was a Charizard.

"Here you are!" he greeted and sighed in relief. "I was looking all over for you, you know!"

He slightly glared at her for worrying him so much, but Flygon could not help but giggle.

"I won." she chimed.

"What?"

"If we were playing hide and seek, I'd be the winner."

"You do realize we weren't playing hide and seek, right?"

Charizard sighed again. Sometimes, Flygon's playfulness really got on his nerves, especially when she disappeared without further notice, leading him to look for her all over the island and then she went and passed it off as some harmless game.

"You worry too much." she said with a smile. "I'm fine, see?" She stood up and twirled around, playfully flapping her wings.

Charizard sighed again. "At least, you aren't hurt." he said. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"I wanted to see daddy, but…" Flygon started and looked at the closed rusty door with the two Druddigon in front of it. "They wouldn't let me."

"Dragonite has been busy these past few days." Charizard said, having calmed down from his almost heart attack. "You will be, too, once you follow your father's footsteps."

The smile on Flygon's face vanished and she looked off into the distance. "Yeah…" she muttered and then she was silent. Charizard waited patiently for her to go on, as she looked like she was contemplating something.

"Flygon?" he asked after about three minutes of silence. The dragonfly looked back at him, but said nothing.

"What's wrong?" Charizard continued to ask.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… no, it's nothing."

Flygon smiled again and with a few flaps of her wings, she flew out of the hole and turned around. "Are you coming?" she asked with a playful look on her face.

"Where do you want to go?" Charizard asked back as he took off as well.

"On a trip around the island" she replied and then she flew off.

"Hey, wait!" Charizard was taken aback by Flygon's sudden depart. He sighed, then followed after her.

They flew over the entire island and Flygon started to do some tricks like a spin and loopings among other things. Charizard was soon taken in by the moment and started up some tricks of his own. The two somehow managed to synchronize their flight so perfectly, that it was like they could read each other's mind. To outsiders, it would seem that the two were dancing in the air.

After two hours, they landed just outside the forest to catch a break. Both were panting heavily.

"I never thought flying could be so exhausting." Flygon panted, but she looked happy. "You were pretty graceful, Charizard."

"I could say the same about you." Charizard was lying stomach-first on the ground, arms and legs lazily stretched out.

"About as graceful as a Magikarp." Flygon teasingly added.

Charizard felt irked by this, but he knew Flygon was only trying to tease him. He let out a playful grunt and stood back up.

"But seriously" he added and stretched his wings "that was some pretty good exercise"

"Right?" Flygon chimed happily.

A Salamence happened to pass by at this very moment. As his eyes rested upon Flygon, he gritted his teeth and snarled.

"There's that damn half-breed!" he roared and lunged at Flygon, but was stopped by Charizard, who held the Salamence back.  
"Don't you dare attack Flygon" he threateningly growled, then he used his Flamethrower to incinerate a small patch of grass the blue dragon had been standing on, scaring it away. Charizard roared after the Salamence, who vanished into the forest.

Flygon silently followed the clash between her guardian and the Salamence, only reacting again after Charizard turned back to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. Flygon merely nodded. Her thoughts about how she wondered why almost everybody called her a 'half-breed' returned and a new one added itself to the mix: she was the only Flygon to live on Wyrm's Hide. Out of the entire six hundred to nine hundred dragon Pokémon here, she was the only Flygon. She looked at Charizard and noticed another thing: he was the only Charizard AND he was no natural dragon type as well, despite clearly looking like one. And no one ever bothered to chastise him for that. Not that she wished for that to happen. She decided to ask him about it. She finally wanted to know why she was kept being called 'half-breed' by everyone else. Taking a deep breath, she started talking. "Charizard… why do all the others call me 'half-breed'? I mean, there are many dual typed dragons, right? So… wouldn't that make them 'half-breeds', too?"

Charizard merely looked at her. He thought her questions over and over and then he remembered something. A conversation he had with Dragonite back when he was little popped up in his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Charmander" Dragonite walked up to the small Pokémon, who only gave the Type Lord a questioning look. _

"_I have to talk to you about something" Dragonite continued and looked off into the distance. "This is very important and I want you to keep it a secret from everyone, including my daughter, got it?"_

"_Yeah, I got it" Charmander nodded even though he was confused about what Dragonite just said. _

_And Dragonite said what he wanted to tell him. In the end, he made Charmander promise not to talk about this to anyone again. Charmander nodded again, swearing that he would not break that promise. Dragonite smiled at him and left him alone again._

_FLASHBACK END_

"I really don't know, Flygon." Charizard said apologetically. "I'm sorry. But what I do know is that I won't allow anyone calling you this without some sort of consequence, I promise!"

Flygon smiled. "Thank you, Charizard." she said happily. "You're really kind."

"Eh, it's just… it's nothing" Charizard's face flushed red as he was not used to that kind of praise.

_Meanwhile in Dragonite's room…_

"It's good to see you all again after so long" Dragonite greeted the other Type Lords, who had just arrived.

"It seems we are missing some members of our council." Pidgeot, Type Lord of Aerial Mountains said and looked around. "At least nine of them."

"That and some other stuff is what we want to discuss now." Machamp, Type Lord of Bamboo Forest replied.

"It seems we have some grave issues at hand." Alakazam, Type Lord of Esper Plains added.

Delphox, Type Lord of the Volcanic Range merely nodded in agreement. Venusaur and Sylveon, Type Lords of Floral Forest and Magical Woods respectively, merely looked around, while Wailord, Type Lord of the Great Ocean, said nothing, instead waiting for the meeting to finally begin.

**Author's notes: And that concludes the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all liked it. A review would be appreciated to know whether or not you like the concept of this story or in whatever way I can improve my writing style. And if you don't like the story, then don't just say that it's c*** or "Dude, f**k off!", because that really does not help anybody. If you don't like the story, then tell me what you don't like and why you don't like it, so I can possibly improve that in later chapters/stories. **

**Thanks for reading and until next time!**

**Yours,**

**- Shining4Charizard**


End file.
